


Lost

by Little_Town



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: I will love this ship until the end of time and beyond, M/M, OTP Feels, Spoilers, like does that even make sense, this is my one true otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what to do about his beloved crying so uncontrollably in front of him. [drabble] (spoilers for the end of the book)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote a year ago on FF.net about what Aronnax felt as he saw Nemo crying in his room on the day he single-handedly brought down a British ship. I absolutely adore this ship (which I gave the ship name "Nemonnax") and I realized AO3 needs more of my classic lit faves, so here this is! This is a sad scene paired with a sad fic so I hope I can pull on some heartstrings! Please enjoy!

A man with outstretched arms sank to his knees and started to cry. In front of him was a portrait of a fairly young woman and two adorable children. The man’s shoulders shook uncontrollably as a strong emotion racked this poor man’s soul.

Another man stood quite far behind him, watching the scene in front of him unfold. One could see so many emotions raging in the eyes of the second man: hatred, sadness, pity, confusion, uncertainty; love, even…

Uncertainty, for certain, was a thick fog hanging over both of their heads. One thing, though, was clear: the second man would have wanted to bring the first man into his warm embrace and let him cry in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I just saw The Sound of Music in the theatre last night so there may or may not be a Sound of Music AU in the works.~~


End file.
